


They Never Said Goodbye

by Skyland2704



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: AU, Because well... Yeah I'm not good at tagging, Brutal Murder, Death in the Snow, F/M, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Mirlock (Power Rangers SPD), Murder, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, slight F/M, will edit tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704
Summary: Sky Tate's father, Z and Jack's parents, Sam's dad, how did they all die? Who killed them? And Why? A little tragic oneshot on how a feeling of revenge left the present SPD rangers orphaned. (Set in 2012, Power Rangers SPD Universe)Rated for violence.
Kudos: 4





	They Never Said Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: have you ever wondered what happened to the parents of the SPD rangers. here's my idea. just a little oneshot, came to me while studying pol science. (BTW, hate the subject.) 
> 
> The rangers are all around six or seven years of age, except Sam, who was not born by the time.

Vivian Tate was sitting on his bed, looking at the picture that had been taken five years ago. It was the last one of their old squad, Christmas, three months after they had all split up. The people in the picture included he himself, the red A-Squad ranger, the blue one, Richard Delgado, green ranger Fiora Hart, Christina Eden at yellow, and Dexter Landors, and the white ranger, David McFayden. The main rangers, then there was Alex Carson, the tech guy, his partner in the tech work, Kat Manx, and finally, Melissa Drew one of the to-be rangers, who had helped them get one of the most lethal and notorious criminals in prison, especially one named Mirlock, and was now the pink ranger.

"Vivian…" somebody whispered to him, and he looked up to see his beautiful and lovely wife, Christina. No, not the ranger, this was former Christina Arden, a realtor, and they together had a seven year old son, Schuyler. She just happened to be a namesake of his old friend, whom he hadn't seen in a long while. 

He kissed her, and she sat down beside him, "what are you looking at?" she asked.

"Our old squad." He replied.

"Old?"

"Yeah" Vivian said, a little bit of sorrow in his voice, "we split up."

"Why?" she asked. She had always seen him thinking about this squad, but she rarely ever asked about them. Today... she felt like knowing. She didn't know why, or how, but she just did.

"Well, Richard and Christina got married— no, not you baby," he smiled at his wife, also named Christina, "the yellow ranger of our Squad, and then she got pregnant, and they decided SPD wasn't safe for the baby, and they left, same thing happened with Dexter and Fiora got married, and they had a son, Jack, Sky's best friend right?" he replied, with a smile at the thought of friendship between their son, and the 'little dude' Jack's dad called him.

"and I know that Dave's wife, Judith is pregnant right now, right?" Christina asked.

"yeah, and you know that because she is your BEST friend," he teased.

"no, I know that because he is the only one who's still a ranger along with you." She replied, and the two grinned.

That evening, after completing his daily duties, Vivian Tate decided to take Schuyler, his little son to the park. Christina also tagged along, as she really loved the father and son's bonding time, they were playing with a ball, laughing, grinning, giggling, but suddenly, his morpher began beeping real loud. 

He answered it, it was Alex, the techie guy, "hey, what's up?" he asked.

"VIVIAN, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY" Alex yelled,

"chill out buddy. What's wrong?" Vivian calmed him down. Then Alex spoke in very slow, heavy words, "Mirlock. Has. Escaped." He said.

"WHAT!" now it was Tate's turn to panic. "Call the others, I'll see you there." And with that, he kissed his wife on the cheeks, and ruffled his son's hair in a loving pat, and went off, promising he'd be home by dinner.

X-X-X

Christina and Richard Delgado were going down the white road, as the snow fell mercilessly. They had gone out for a walk, and were now running to make it back to their house. Their little girl Elizabeth would be waiting for them at home, they can't be late for her! The unforecasted snowstorm suddenly became a little too heavy to walk in, and the couple hurriedly took shelter under a hemlock tree. They looked at each other, and they realized they were standing hand in hand, looking into each other's eyes, and suddenly, she felt her emotions surge up, as if she had sensed something terrible was just about to happen.

"I love you Richie, now and forevermore." She said,

"what happened? Chrissie? why these words?" he asked, though he felt the finality in her voice, he didn't want to think of what her ESP-er senses were picking up.

"I... just... I just love you, Richie, and nothing can ever change that, remember that, whether I'm here or not, I love you, and our dearest Lizzy, always, always" she felt tears streaking her cold cheeks.

"Trust me, Chrissie, I love you both more, you're my strong little girls," he replied, and then, he kissed her, softly, and lovingly. As they kissed, he felt her shift all her weight onto him, and he gladly took the burden, she buried her head into his shoulders, and he gently caressed her back, and he heard muffled sounds coming from her, and he patted her back, hugging her, and but suddenly realized her back was wet. He ran his hand across her back, to inspect what the wetness had been, and when brought his hand up, he saw blood trickling down his fingers... Her blood.

"Chrissie?" he asked, now panic stricken.

She didn't reply, she never would, Richard felt tears streaming his eyes, and heat surging up his cheeks, but suddenly, Richard Delgado felt a pang through himself, and he felt his knees give way, and he fell, she fell with him, and the two lay in the dust of snow, their blood turning the snow around them red, as they fell into the arms of death, together, dead.

X-X-X

Vivian, Melissa and David checked the Delgado's house, finding no one, but little Lizzy, or as she liked to be called, 'Z', sketching a portait of the family photo, with her, herself and her mama and papi. Speaking of which, where were those two? The three rangers went outside, as the snowstorm calmed down, and almost came to a sudden stop. they spread out to look for them, calling out their names. Few minutes later, the three, ran up to the two dead bodies in the snow, which had been a result of their search operation: the ex Blue and Yellow rangers, lay there in each other's arms, together for eternity now.

"he got them before we could reach them." Melissa said, feeling shattered.

"how did you know he'd come after them?" Vivian asked, trying to hold on to his control and sanity, for the love of god.

"I sensed his aura when I chased him down the corridors as he escaped." Alex replied, through the intercom, "he wanted to kill all those who had gotten him into prison aka you, them," he said pointing to the dead couple, "Dexter and Fiora, and Dave and Melissa."

"then he'd go after Dexter and Fiora next, cuz we three are already here." Melissa pointed out,

"then why are we still standing here?" Vivian replied, sprinting off to his car, hoping they won't be too late, again.

At the Landors residence, seven year old Jack was playing with a little action figure his dad had gotten him for his birthday, but suddenly, his mother came to him, looking a little worried, scooped him up in her arms, and his toy fell and broke, and he began bawling, she shushed him, and took him to the innermost bedroom, and asked him, "Jacky, can you hide under the bed?'

Little Jack sensed something was wrong, and nodded, and hid under the bed. Then his mother went out, and he could hear shrieks, and wails, and grunts, and a lot of yelling, a lot of boom and bam and phooosh sounds, and the only words he could catch were, 'you'll never get to Jacky!', and a shriek of "Dexter!" and a faint sound of police sirens, suddenly, his mother rushed into the room, yelling, "run Jacky run, and hide!" but he didn't move, he was so scared, and then, suddenly, there was a loud swish, and he saw his mother collapse onto the floor in a bloody puddle. He started crying, going over to his mother's body, and within the tears, asking her to wake up, not being able to accept the fact that she never might....

Suddenly, there were police van sirens outside, ad whoever the intruder had been had run away by now. Sky's daddy picked him up, dragging him away, screaming, from his mother's. body, and that was the last thing he remembered.

X-X-X

"he's going to come after us next." Vivian Tate said, as he was taking the two orphaned children (Jack and Z) to his own house so his wife could take care of them, while he and his squad, the ones that remained anyway, _took care of him, once and for all_ with him was David McFayden, Melissa was on a bike behind them, delayed by the time it had taken to load the new two dead bodies into the ambulance to be taken to the morgue. Alex had gone back to the base to investigate the location of Mirlock, which everyone was sure, had been killing the old rangers.

The two were driving fast, really fast, trying to outpace the mad serial killer who had begun chasing them, and succeeded in killing four out of six, those who were least expecting their deaths at this hour.

The car was driving at 200 miles an hour, driven by McFayden, who was in a state of utter PANIC, trying to go as fast as the vehicle would allow, when suddenly, something, or rather... **someone** crash-landed onto the windshield, causing the car to crash into the divider. David McFayden lost all control as the car crashd into the divider, and thanks to the inertia of the Accident, he found himself being flung through his seat-belt, shattering the car windshield, landing on his head, and crushing his skull. David McFayden was Dead.

Vivian Tate, the last surviving ranger of the old squad, was in the backseat with the two little kids, who were whimpering and crying. He wasn't injured much physically, but emotionally, he was a wreck! Yet he tried to calm the kids down. Telling them to stay in the car, Vivian got out, and looked around. 

Then, he thought, that maybe it was better that the kids come out with him, because the place was in chaos. So he asked the kids, Jack and Z, to get out, and went over to check the dead bodies, both of them. The body that had caused the accident had been a civilian, and David was definitely dead. Someone had mercilessly committed the murder, and tossed the body out into the air, that happened to collide with their car.

Looking around, he saw Mirlock standing there, killing people here and there, flinging them all over the place. Well, that would explain everything. Mirlock was trying to attain Vivian Tate's attention, by doing so, knowing the heart of the man, and his fallen comrades, knowing that he would definitely come to their rescue. Sure enough, Vivian took the stance. "SPD, ENERGIZE!" he exclaimed, morphing into the SPD Red Ranger, and went off to face this bastard head on!

A very tough fight followed, in which Tate fought well, putting all of his heart and soul into the battle. They say, he saved hundreds of people, pushing them away, any place with a roof over it, helping in the task, taking them in, trying to help Vivian, and aid the wounded, the broken, the beaten and the damned. The countless lives he saved, that day, on the cost of his own, perhaps, were always respected.

It was that one last battle, where Mirlock challenged Vivian one-on-one. This time, luck, wasn't on the Red Ranger's side... Mirlock got the better of him, as there was a pool of blood all around, something he had created specifically to use in moments like this, a reflective surface for him to exploit. Tate just had him cornered, about to confine him, when he used the blood pool as a reflective surface, and he killed Tate, with fooling him of where he was, and blasting him with a massive blast of energy, the same one, that had been used to kill all other rangers except David.

Mirlock was there, then, joyous celebrating the victory, the three cheers for his sweet, sweet revenge, when he felt his hands and legs freeze. He managed to turn his neck around, and saw Melissa Drew, a little late, who had used her mutant powers to jam his hands and legs, and she confined him.

But too little too late.

Commander Cruger organized a memorial service for the fallen rangers, and they were celebrated. There was a sad atmosphere at SPD, for a long, long while and almsot everybody decided to never speak of these excruciatingly painful incidents ever again, especially not to the children...  
Years pass, but Melissa Drew still likes to sit with a photograph, one that had been taken five years before they all left her. It was the last one of their old squad, for real, even though nobody had actually thought it would be... you know? It had been Christmas, three months after they had all split up. The people in the picture included the A-Squad red ranger, Vivian Tate, the blue one, Richard Delgado, green ranger Fiora Hart, Christina Eden at yellow, and Dexter Landors at pink, and the white ranger, David McFayden. These were the main rangers, then there was Alex Carson, the tech guy, his partner in the tech work, Kat Manx, and finally, Melissa herself, at the time, one of the to-be rangers. She always felt a pinch of happiness, when she saw them all smiling at the camera, grinning like idiots, with cake on someone's face, and candy in someone else's hair, all wearing christmassy clothing, in the spirit of happiness. But this little happiness was almost immediately washed away, when her mind reminded her... that except her, and Dr. Manx and Alex Carson, every single person in the picture, was dead, those cheery smiles, now just a fragment of paper, never to be recreated again......

The one thing that everyone regretted was the fact that Z Delgado, Richard and Christina Delgado's daughter, and Jack Landors, Dexter and Fiora Landors's son had both disappeared into the commotion. Never to be heard of again.

Until thirteen years later…

2025.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so, just in case it wasn't clear, Sky's dad dies, his mom doesn't. Z and Jack's both parents die, leaving them orphans, and they wander off into the streets during the chaos in the battle between Tate and Mirlock; and Bridge and Syd's parents don't die, in fact, they're not even present in the battlefield like 90% of the times. David McFayden was Sam's dad. (They didn't reveal sam's last name in the series so i picked this randomly.) Also, Sam's mom was pregnant, and she DIDN'T die.


End file.
